grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Backyard
The Backyard is an area of Granny's house that was added to the game in Version 1.3. It is the only outside area in Granny, and it contains various features and items that are required to escape. One thing to note is that dropping items on the grass creates no noise. Granny will sometimes come here on her own. You can tell she comes out here is when you hear her struggling with the locked door. Description The Backyard contains the Well, the Playhouse, the Guillotine, the Shed, a Chest that can be hidden in, a Bell Alarm, a Door connecting the Backyard and the Dining Room that only Granny can use, a Window connecting the Backyard and the Dining Room that only the Player can use, and a few wooden palettes. The floor of the Backyard itself is presumably made of grass, and walls around the Backyard are equipped with barbed wire. As of Version 1.7, there is a drain beside the Playhouse that will lead to the Cellar Swamp. Access To access the Backyard, the Player can either climb through the Window in the Dining Room, or crawl through the Hidden Tunnel connecting the Hidden Room to the Shed. The door leading to the Backyard is always kept locked, and only Granny can use it. However, the Player can walk through it if they make a noise in the Backyard and then enter after Granny reaches where the sound was made. Strategies *Because Granny has a 1 out of 3 chance in going to the Backyard (unless the Player makes a noise there), the Backyard is one of the safest places in the game. There are also 4 hiding places: the Chest, the Playhouse, the Hidden Tunnel, and the Sewer Entrance. Note that you will only be able to go back to the Backyard if they go out of the Meat Room in the Secret Area and either go down in the Main Room or go in the Secret Tunnel and back in the Backyard '''through the Hidden Tunnel. *To avoid stepping on the Bell Alarm, the Player should walk around the side of the Guillotine with no Bell Alarm. *If the Player makes a noise, they can choose to hide in the Chest or in the Playhouse, or escape via the Hidden Tunnel or the Cellar Swamp. The player can also choose to escape via the Window, but the timing has to be on point. **To do this, the Player has to lure Granny to the '''Backyard by making noise. The Player has to then jump through the Window right when Granny opens the Door. **If the player wishes to do this, they should escape the Backyard quickly, because after inspecting the Backyard for a few moments, Granny will go back into the Dining Room and subsequently, the Ground Floor. Trivia *Granny will make 2 door noises before she enters the Backyard, but only if it is her first time using the Door (as she appears to struggle with the Door). However, if she uses the door a 2nd time, she won't struggle. *If an item randomly disappears, or glitches into or through a wall, it will usually be found next to the Well. **This has most commonly been known to happen with the container that contains the Screwdriver. **This also commonly happens with the Number Padlock on the Main Door. **This has also happened to the Crossbow, as seen by Youtuber DanTDM. *Granny will not normally go to the Backyard unless noise is made. However, she has occasionally been known to go there even if no noise is made there. *When in the Backyard, crickets can be heard. They can only be heard here and during the Ending where the Player escapes through the Main Door and if the player gets a game over *Sometimes, if the Player crouches behind the Well, Granny might not see them. However, this isn't recommended as you will most likely be spotted, due to the limited surface area of the Well. *The Player can hide behind the Playhouse because Granny usually can't see them, but this is not recommended. *The Crickets are now quieter since Version 1.7.2. *Sometimes, if the player goes in the backyard through the window, they will hear a sound that sounds like the Pepper Spray or the Spider. Category:Rooms Category:Ground Floor Category:Version 1.3 Category:Death Location Category:Backyard